


Felt

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why Furuhashi looks up to Hanamiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt

They never talked too much during their first year, but Hanamiya frequented Kirisaki Daiichi's library. It was -and still is- something that helped him relax, as he found people around him annoying. Most of the time, he would rent mystery, dark books, with a confusing plot. Relatively unknown books, or books from unknown autors. Something nobody knew about.

Furuhashi, who often visited said library, had been watching over him. He was curious about a certain person that would spend most of the breaks reading, and wanted to ask him about the kind of books he enjoyed -but didn't feel like interrupting him-.

By then, he barely knew anything about Hanamiya. Except that he was this bright, amazingly smart student that always ranked first at the school's ranking, and that he loved to read. 

Those small details only made him even more curious, and the fact that Hanamiya's grades were exceptional kind of encouraged Furuhashi to study even more, as he had someone he could look up to.

···

Although he was a bright student too, Furuhashi sometimes found himself struggling with exams.

At first he decided to leave Hanamiya alone and solve things by himself, as he didn’t want to disturb him in some kind of way. But, as time passed, he began to ask Hanamiya for advice in subjects he had trouble with.

The most surprising fact is that Hanamiya actually helped him. He wouldn’t even try to deny it as it was obvious when he helped him.

Furuhashi, of course, thanked him. He was glad -and surprised- that Hanamiya was there for whenever he needed some advice. Hanamiya wasn’t nearly amused by all of this, but was secretly proud because he was able to help his friend.

···

One of the things Furuhashi liked from Hanamiya the most was his leadership towards the team.

How he looked cold and distant, rather harsh when coaching the team, but would give them advice if asked. He sometimes would give advice without being asked before, still with a rigid atmosphere around him.

How nicely planned and well-done his practice schedules were and how thoughtful he was while making them. Yet, they were really severe at times.

He probably admired Hanamiya.

···

There were some little details about Hanamiya that Furuhashi heavily appreciated.

Like those times sunlight would reflect on his eyes and he was able to perceive a fading, honey-colored hue on them, along some green stains. It looked graceful to him -and he was rather jealous, as there was quite a difference between Hanamiya’s beautifully-colored eyes and his-.

Hanamiya’s voice, and when he laughed. How his tone suddenly shifted from plain, adenoidal, to a more high-pitched, grating one. He loved how harmonic Hanamiya sounded at times.

He enjoyed seeing Hanamiya read. His serene, quiet expression as he turned the pages. It looked like he was picturing some scenarios on his mind.

And of course, he liked their friendship. He appreciated how easy it was for him to talk to him, and how Hanamiya treated him. Although he was rather tough to him at times, Hanamiya was generally kind to him. They were rather close as friends -and sometimes were mistook as lovers, which both of them denied to- and enjoyed spending time with each other

Furuhashi was glad he met Hanamiya.

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of FuruHana (and any Kirisaki pairing) on this site is amazing.


End file.
